


Suds

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Romance, Shower Sex, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes grueling workdays have their merits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eanelinea77 (on LiveJournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eanelinea77+%28on+LiveJournal%29).



> **Warnings:** Bottom!Harry, and hmmm, a long, hot f-ck? *grins* Complete PWP.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for **eanelinea77** on LJ, who asked for shower!sex and, after some further prodding, top!Draco and manly scents that make you go all squealy. ;) I did my best. Thanks to **treacle_tartlet** for the amazing and hilarious beta.

_Just got off work, so don't dally too long. I know how you love paperwork._ Harry Potter locked up his office and bid goodnight to his coworkers before heading toward the lift, a shiny coin held tightly in his hand.

Just moments later the coin vibrated, and the script across the gold read: Love you more.

 _Yeah, you better._

Another tiny vibration and his partner's words scrolled across the coin: This is really important.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Alright. Please come home._ _Soon_ _._

Another message: Stop pestering me and I will.

Shaking his head, Harry pressed the up button and thought a goodbye. He slipped the coin into his pocket before pinching the bridge of his nose, waiting.

Harry sighed, shoulders drooping, as soon as he'd stepped through the door of his flat, not even pausing to take off his robe before heading toward the bathroom. A long, hot shower was just what he needed after a grueling day at work.

Harry stripped out of his navy blue robe, then his trousers and cashmere pullover then his boxer briefs and turned the dial in the shower to Hot, leaning on the sink while the water heated up. Soon, thankfully, the bright room was filled with steam, the mirror was fogged, and Harry was really ready to wind down.

Stepping into the spray, Harry slid his hands over his hair, wetting it completely while staring tiredly at the little streams of water trickling between the tiles. The steam rose around him, clouding over the sliding door and clouding out the world.

He closed his eyes and sighed, washing away the grime of a hard day's work, wondering vaguely when Draco would be home whining for his tea. Smiling slightly, Harry turned his face into the spray, rubbing at a muscle in his neck before reaching for the soap. He lathered the bubbles slowly into a flannel cloth, enjoying the slippery feel against his hands and the warm, spicy scent in the air.

Starting with the tips of his fingers Harry began his washing regimen, working up his arms then down his chest, suds sliding sleepily down his abdomen and into the thatch of curls below his navel, before continuing down his legs to his toes. The best part came next, but Harry put it off a little, teasingly, and hung the flannel up on a hook to pump a dollop of face wash into the palm of his hand.

He couldn't put it off for long, though.

By the time he had washed the soap from his skin, his cock was standing to attention between his legs. Well, perhaps standing _for_ attention was more accurate.

A little less patient, Harry reached for the flannel again and lathered his lower abdomen, and thighs, and arse, and bollocks before wrapping the wash cloth around his erection and beginning a long, slow, sudsy wank.

Gliding one hand against the cloth around his swollen cock, Harry rolled his balls in the other, taking the time for a little twist of the wrist at the head before his fingers crept further behind his balls to tease at his perineum.

Harry let out a quiet groan and zoned out for a while…

Long-fingered hands gripped his hipbones, and a dry torso pressed itself against his warm, wet back.

"What do we have, here?" a voice whispered silkily against his ear.

Harry paused and cracked an eye open. "Sneaky," he muttered before resuming his activity. "I'm busy."

The hands travelled up Harry's stomach to his nipples, which had so far been neglected, fingers dragging sensually along the way. Rippling shivers travelled straight to his groin. "Can't I join in, Harry?" Draco husked, nosing a line down Harry's slippery neck. He retraced the path with his mouth.

"Mm," Harry replied.

Draco pressed closer, hips thrusting once, twice against Harry's slick crack. "You smell fucking good."

"Yeah?" Harry bit his lip against a smile, lifting his hips against Draco's stiff cock, hand speeding up on his own.

"Merlin," Draco said. "Had a shit day at work."

"Me too."

"Want you." They stepped a little clumsily toward the wall farthest from the showerhead, and Harry found himself pressed against the cold tiles. He grimaced, but was quickly distracted when Draco placed a hand against his lower back, slipping between his arse cheeks and rubbing against Harry's fluttering hole. "I'm going to shag you," Draco promised, pushing two fingers past the tight ring of muscle with the help of the scented soap, "Long. And hard." Harry whimpered, a hand reaching behind him to grasp blindly for Draco's hip. Draco pumped his fingers faster before he added another. Harry arched his back, pushing against the intrusion, hand returning to the tile to scrabble for purchase. "Look at you," groaned Draco, before his fingers slipped away. Harry spent only a few moments wiggling his arse in the air before one of Draco's hands, slick with more soap, gripped Harry's hip. Draco's cock was hot against Harry's hole, even hotter when he pushed in to the hilt.

"Fuck!"

"Ngh," Draco returned. He pulled out almost all the way before rolling his hips forward, lifting Harry to stand on his tiptoes. Harry gasped at the sensation, eyes squeezing shut. Draco's other hand finally joined its opposite on the other side of Harry's hips and gripped tightly, leaving red marks whenever he moved. The pace was lazy, but hard as promised, and Harry found himself settling into it, mouth hanging open as he panted, eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Just when he thought he could get used to it, Draco snapped his hips against him, the slap of skin echoing in the small shower, drowning out the constant whush of the water.

"Ah!" Harry cried out, eyes flying open.

"Thought you could fall asleep on me," Draco growled. "I want you writhing, Harry. I want you fucking yourself on my cock."

Harry moaned, "Yes!"

"Do it."

Harry arched his back again, pushing back sinuously with each of Draco's thrusts. Each time Draco filled him up, Harry's cock gave a little twitch, wrenching a hiss from his lips.

"Good boy," Draco said a little shakily, huffing out a breath when Harry squeezed around his cock in response. He thrust back.

"Drac – " Harry began. "I..." Draco interrupted him, taking a hand and pressing Harry's back down, forcing him to arch back even farther, and plunging in again and again. And oh, God, he hit it. Harry was going come. He was going to come without even a touch to his cock. He almost wept in relief when Draco's thrusts picked up. When Draco was crying out on every exhalation, hips circling, Harry gripped his muscles tight like a vice around Draco's cock, squeezing his orgasm from him.

" _Hunh_ " Draco moaned desperately. Another push sent Harry spiraling over the edge as well, mouth gaping in a silent scream as his cock bobbed, spurting strings of creamy white against his stomach and the shower wall.

Hands rubbed his arse in a soft caress before Draco pulled him up into an embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach. Harry tilted his head back and eventually, even in his blissed out state, found Draco's mouth. He nipped at Draco's lips before Draco kissed him back, and they spent a good several moments kissing, chests still heaving and Draco's cock still snug in Harry's hole.

"Love you," Harry mumbled.

"I love you." Draco kissed him again. "Feel better?"

Harry laughed weakly. "Yeah. You?"

"Yes," Draco sighed, backing them under the spray again before pulling out of Harry completely. He squeezed some shampoo into his hand before sliding his fingers into Harry's hair, working it up to a lather and cupping his hands in the spray to wash it all away.

Harry felt more than better.

He took his turn massaging Draco's scalp with his sudsy fingers, making sure not to tangle his fine hair, and tilted Draco's head back to rinse the suds from the blond locks. They turned off the shower and stumbled off to the bedroom, barely remembering to spell the shower clean.

"Wanna order in?" Harry asked around a yawn, running a comb through his hair before slipping into some pants.

"Thai?" Draco asked as he picked through his underwear drawer.

Harry nodded rather enthusiastically for having just been shagged and flopped onto the bed. "I'm starved."

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry, his smirk on full volume. "I'll bet."

"Shut it, you."

Draco slinked onto the bed, palm swiping up Harry's thigh, over his hipbone and up over his navel to thread those tantalizingly long fingers through the sparse hair on Harry's chest. Draco looked down on him, cheek resting in the palm of his other hand.

They kissed again, taking their sweet time.

"We should do that more often," Harry murmured after Draco pulled away to place a final kiss to his forehead.

"Indeed. Washing and fucking at the same time. Very efficient."

Harry chuckled, combing his fingers through Draco's barely dry hair.

"I'll order through the Floo," Draco said warmly before slipping away.

Sometimes grueling workdays had their merits.


End file.
